lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven
Steven (スティーブン Sutībun) is one of the Named Zombies in Lollipop Chainsaw, who appears during Stage 2. He is a named Baseball Zombie, found at the courtyard of the Stadium, along with two other zombies, after defeating three Football Zombies, including Alexander. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for Stage 2. Album Description Steven, San Romero's star first baseman, once ate part of a fetal pig in biology class, because he "loved pork", and it burnt out part of his esophagus. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Steven retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Steven requires several hits in order to be defeated. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack' (Batless only): Without his bat, Steven can smack the player, causing minimal damage. *'Batter Swing': At a close distance, Steven will swing his bat at the player, causing minimal damage. *'Baseball Pitch': At a great loss of health or in the absence of an arm, he may hurl his baseball bat at player, continuing to attack without a weapon or the use of his arms. Strategy *'Blue Barrel': At Steven's location, lies at most three blue barrels. Destroying one can cause any zombie nearby to be in a groggy-like state. Stun him with a barrel, and decapitate him in one slash. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Steven into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Steven, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Drop n' Chop': Requiring the purchase of Zombie Grab or Lolli-O-Copter, push Steven onto the ground, and follow up with a Lollipop Stab, causing him to be defeated after completion of the QTE. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Steven, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Steven in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Steven is a Named Zombie who is discovered, after tackling a wave of three Football Zombies, at the center of the Stadium courtyard, in Stage 2. Steven is seen leaping out of a red school bus, while two other Baseball Zombies are seen accompanying him at the scene, talking about their desires to play shortstop in baseball. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 2 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Steven lacked any significant signs of decay, with having only a minor bruise on his left forearm. He had a gaunt face, lacking in pupils, with brown and curly hair. He wore a red baseball helmet, with a fancied-logo "R" for Romero. He had a muscular physique, with broad shoulders and thick thighs and biceps. He wore a blue shirt, with red trimming, a white undershirt and gloves with black trimmings. Below was blue pants, with a black belt around his waist, white socks with a black design, brown loafers, and baseball bat, broken at the end of the handle. He also has blood minorly stained at his chest, and more visible downward. Appearance In the game, Steven has minimal tweaks to his final appearance. His shirt is now white, as opposed to a light blue, and his legs now have a slimmer width, giving him a taller appearance. He also has a red indicator. Personality Not much is known about Steven, with the exceptions that he was a popular baseball player in San Romero, and had a fond of pork, that lead him to an injury of his esophagus, after consuming parts of a fetal pig. His last words suggest that he had a fear of death, if he was not simply panicking over his situation. Trivia *Steven is #14 in Zombie Album Gallery Zombie Album Steven.jpg|Steven's ID in the Zombie Album Steven full size.JPG|Steven's concept art In-Game Images Steven.png|Steven in gameplay. Steven_Collected.png|Steven collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies